


Lux Aurea

by Isa_Michelle



Category: Tangled (2010), wmmap, 어느날 공주가 되어버렸다 | Who Made Me A Princess (Webcomic)
Genre: Anastasius' A+ Parenting, Athy and Jenny sister feels, F/M, Kiel is not, Lucas is a theif, Please bare with me, athy has brown hair, tangled au!, this is basically my take on tangled with the the wmmap characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Michelle/pseuds/Isa_Michelle
Summary: Athanasia felt numb as Jennette took the flowers out of her hair. She should have known better. Father told her falling in love with that criminal would just bring her heartache in the end, but she fell anyways and now look at her.
Relationships: Athanasia de Alger Obelia & Jennette Margarita, Athanasia de Alger Obelia/Lucas, Ijekiel Alpheus/Jennette Margarita
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Lux Aurea

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is my crack at a Tangled x WMMAP au. If you wanna see more stuff like this check the Suddenly Became a Fan One Day discord server! I also post these stories on my tumblr if you want to check that out :) Please enjoy reading!

Athanasia felt numb as Jennette took the flowers out of her hair. She should have known better. Father told her falling in love with that criminal would just bring her heartache in the end, but she fell anyways and now look at her.

“I finished taking out the flowers father.” Athanasia could feel Jennette’s hand softly disentangle from her hair. Her sister was back to her usual self, soft and timid. Nothing like the bright, energetic girl who danced for hours in the Empire’s courtyard.

Their father came up to expect her hair before nodding, pleased with Jennette’s quick work.

“Good.” His dark eyes turned to hers. “Like it never happened.”

He gestured to Jennette to come to him and she quickly rose with the basket of discarded flowers in her hands. He murmured something quietly to her which caused her to nod quickly before she swiftly exited the room.

“Now, wash up for dinner.” Her father ordered her firmly,” Your sister has agreed to make hazelnut soup.”

Athanasia’s favorite. It seemed her father wanted to make up for how horribly the night before had ended by asking Jennette to make her favorite. She didn’t move though, her body still felt numb and washing up was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment. Something her father picked up on quickly.

“I really did try Athanasia.” Her father’s started, sounding quite sorry. “I tried to warn you what was out there.”

“The world is dark and selfish and cruel. If it finds even the smallest ray of sunshine.” Athanasia flinched softly at the hard bit in her father's voice. “It destroys it.”

Athanasia stayed silent as her father finally left the room, her eyes downcast to her balled hands. Opening them, she let herself look at the only token she had left from her day in the empire. A small, holdable version of the Obelian Empire’s flag- the jeweled flower laid beautifully in the golden crest. Athanasia sighed, tearing her eyes away from the flag and letting herself fall against her bed. She let herself open her eyes and found herself staring at the ceiling. There was artwork everywhere. Sketches of flowers and silhouettes and designs, all hand drawn by herself and her sister. 

Athanasia lifted the flag back up to her face, quickly looking between it and her ceiling. Getting up slowly, Athanasia kept her eyes to the ceiling.

It was the same pattern.

In all the artwork, suddenly Athanasia could see the flower everywhere. The flower in the center of a doodled field. In between the smiling faces of the painted versions of herself and Jennette. In the empty space between different sketches. It was in all of them and suddenly Athanasia could see.

( _The scene was blurring, all but the jeweled flower that hung over her, twirling within the mobile. She shifted her head, the two silhouettes hovering over her were blurring but- the scene shifted. She was in the courtyard now, looking at the mural of Emperor and Empress holding their missing daughter. Her eyes focused on the baby in their arms- shift. Suddenly she was back to the day before, lifting the lost princess’ crown of her head, Jennette watching dazzled beside her-_ )

And Athanasia was back in her room, her head pounding and her eyes dizzy. She felt herself move backwards, off of her balance and winced when she crashed into her vanity.

But as her head cleared and the pressure behind her eyes went away, the knowledge stayed with her.

* * *

Lucas felt the chains heavy on his wrists. Walking down the dungeon hallway surrounded by guards really wasn’t where he saw himself being last night, but yet faith was cruel. He was smarter than this. He knew he was smart enough to not get caught, but love had blinded him. He let his eyes wandered, scanning the cell closet to him.

His eyes caught sight of the two people hunched over in the cell and suddenly he felt anger fester in his chest. Using a strength he didn’t have before he swifty broke free from his guards before he paced over to the jail cell in front of him and went to grab one for the two sisters in the cell. His hands latched onto Penelope’s shirt collar slamming her against the bars. Her bitch of a sister coward deeper in the cell.

An unnatural anger fueled him now, ”How did you know about her? Tell me, now!”

Fear in her eyes, the older lady quickly blurted out,” It wasn’t us! It was the old man!”

“Old man.” It took Lucas a second before he suddenly came to a realization. But the guards were already back on him, grabbing his arms and restraining him.

“Wait. No, wait!” Lucas felt desperate. Fighting against the guards as they quickly marched him to his cell. “ You don’t understand. She’s in trouble, wait!”

* * *

Back in the hidden tower, Jennette quickly ran back to her and her sister’s shared room at the sound of what seemed to be her sister falling over and taking something down with her.

“Athanasia! Athanasia what’s going on in there?” Her father’s voice rang from somewhere behind her and Jennette couldn’t help but purse her lips at how stern he sounded.

She reached their shared room just in time to see her sister stumble out. Jennette was at her side in a instance,” Athy! Are you all right?”

Athanasia hesitated for a split second, causing Jennette to reach out and squeeze her hand.

The soft reassurance seemed to calm her sister slightly, Athanasia leaned into Jennette and let out a mumble. “I’m the lost princess.” Her sister’s voice was barely a sound, so soft that it seemed she didn’t want Jennette to hear. But considering Athanasia was leaning on her and the fact that the grip she had on Athanasia’s hand went lax if was obvious she heard.

“Oh, please speak up Athanasia,” Her sister flinched back and Jennette could hear the firm scolding in her father’s voice. Her grip got stronger. “You know how I hate the mumbling.”

The two girls locked eyes, the worry apparent in both pairs. Taking a deep breath Jennette made her decision, she trusted her sister and while she had no idea what was going on it was clear Athanasia had some choice words for their father. Jennette could feel her sister calm at her support, quickly gripping Jennette’s hand and turning to face their father, eyes hard and voice clear.

“I am the lost princess. Aren’t I?” Her sister’s voice was clear this time. Jennette could see her father going frigid and widening his eyes from her position behind Athanasia.

“Did I mumble, father?” Athanasia’s eyes narrowed. “Or should I even call you that”

Their- her (?) father was quick to compose himself. He was back to the usually charming man that was their father in a second.

“Oh, Athanasia.” His voice was like honey, “Do you even hear yourself? Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?”

He went in to hug them both but Jennette felt herself flinch back when Athanasia shoved his arms away from the two of them, quickly distancing herself from her father.

“It was you, it was all you!” Her father’s eyes narrow and Jennette was starting to feel cold.

“Everything I’ve done was to protect you.” His voice sounded cold. Harsh in a way Jennette has never heard before, not even when getting scolded. That didn’t seem to be what her sister wanted to hear. Athanasia shoved their father out of the way, quickly stalking down the stairs. Distressed by her negative response, her father called,“ Athanasia!”

“I’ve spent my entire life!” Athansaia sounded mad now. Her father was quick to follow her, Jennette got up, “Hiding from people who would use me for my powers!”

“Athanasia!” Her father was getting louder, his voice getting more desperate.

Her sister reached the bottom of the stairs, turning to face her father, “When I should have been hiding from you!”

“Where will you go? He won’t be there for you?” 

( _-Lucas was still fighting the guards. There were more coming for him, trying to restrain him, but he needed to get out, needed to save her-_ )

Athanasia’s voice sounded cold, “ What did you do to him?”

“That criminal is to be hanged for his crimes.” Jennette wanted to throw up, she's never seen this side of her father and it hurt the way he sounded so sure of himself. He didn’t know Lucas like she and Athanasia did! Didn’t know how kind he could be…

She could see Athanasia’s heart breaking right in front of her eyes, “No…”

“Now now, it’s alright,” Jennette felt her head spin slightly at how quickly he went back to playing the loving father role. Her father went to pet her sister’s head, the way he always did when he felt like being extra parental to them. “Listen to me, all of this is as it should be.”

But Athanasia grabbed his wrist, her eyes going hard,” No. You were wrong about the world, and you were wrong about me.”

Jennette could she her father struggle to get his wrist out of her sister’s surprisingly tight grip. But Athanasia wasn’t letting go. “And I will never let you use my hair again!”

Her father finally jerked his wrist out of Athanasia’s grip, falling against a mirror, causing it to shatter. Jennette saw the hatred on her sister’s face as she turned to walk away, away from the situation and probably to fine some way together herself out of the tower.

Jennette walked over to look over her father, her heart was pounding and her head hurt but it was still her father and she needed to make sure he wasn’t hurt, “Fath-“

**_Slap_ **

Both girls froze at the sudden contact. Jennette feeling stinging pain as she suddenly found herself on the floor surrounded by shards of glass. Her hand went to her cheek and she risked a quick glance at her sister - Athanasia look like her father had struck her himself- before she looking back at her father.

“Fine. You girls want me to be the bad guy?” Jennette watched as her father’s eyes went dark. His presence that was oh so comforting usually, made Jennette want to shrink into herself, “ Now I’m the bad guy…”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note!  
> \- Athanasia is Rapunzel. In this world, Athanasia’s hair is brown until it’s cut and turns her usual blonde
> 
> \- Anastasius is Mother Gothel
> 
> -Jennette’s kinda a mix of Pascal and Cassandra here. If I decide to write more I’ll elaborate :)
> 
> -Lucas is Flynn, he’s usually smart enough not to get caught but falling in love caught him off guard.
> 
> -Ezekiel exists as a part of the royal guard but he didn’t really fit in the story so he wasn’t actually mentioned. He’s kinda the Maximus and Varian of the story.
> 
> -Fun fact, Kiel saw Lucas at the festival and only let him hang around the kingdom because he got very sidetracked by dancing with Jennette


End file.
